True Remembrance
by yumemiru.chan
Summary: BONUS: other KHR characters are featured too!  as extras though   It's a story about Mukuro Rokudo's experience with a strange girl and a bit cheesy love development between the strange couple. Will they be together at the end?...
1. True Remembrance

**True Remembrance.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. It's owned by Akira Amano, the author of the said series. If you want to use this format please credit me! Thanks.**

One time, my friend who studies over at Kokuyo high invited me to go over their school for a tour; while we were walking, a guy walking in the corridors has caught my attention. I studied his mystifying looking face and his strangely attractive heterochromatic eyes that suddenly seem that I was hypnotized by him. And in that moment, I suddenly fell in love with him the first sight. I asked my friend "Hey, who's the guy?" I pointed to him walking in the corridor. "Huh? Him? Oh, that's Mukuro Rokudo. Well, never mind him…"

"Huh? Why? Is the guy really that unapproachable?"

"Yep, especially whenever his two creepy men are around. They really make us shiver with their creepiness. They just simply give me the hives..."

And so from hearing my friend's statement about him, I suddenly felt my admiration for him draining out. But then again, why should I give up just yet? I still have to see it for myself whether if the rumors about Mukuro are true.

When my tour around Kokuyo was over, I left for home on my own because my friend can't come with me on the way home together since there was an urgent matter she had to attend to.

As I was walking home back to Namimori, I was suddenly blocked out by some freak weirdo guys from another school. A gangster group, no doubt they are just by looking at their rowdy, tough-looking faces. And judging from the nasty and creepy, perverted look on their faces I could already tell that they also wanted something from me. I smell trouble brewing... and things are getting ugly.

I froze in where I stand. I attempted to neither run nor shout for help but I didn't because of a warning to do something much more badly than what they are supposed to do with me. And slowly, the group of nasty looking men started closing in on me. I glanced to the left, to the right and at the front and the back to see if there's someone approaching to help me, but there was no one in sight. I lost all my hopes and I just shut my eyes tight and I prayed that someone, anyone around would be able to help me in time.

"_Ku fu fu fu…"_

I heard a laugh. One by one, I could tell that the thugs are being taken care of as I can hear moans and groans coming from them. Defeated, they retreated and disappeared. I wonder who saved me.

"You can open your eyes now." A smooth voice spoke.

As I opened my eyes, it was Mukuro Rokudo of Kokuyo who was in front of me. I can't believe it, he's the one who saved me! Lucky, I thought.

"Th-thanks for saving me Mukuro-san…" I stuttered while saying my thanks.

"_Ku fu fu fu…_ no need to. Those thugs are common around here so it's not advisable for a lady like you to stay around here for too long. You better get a move on. They might come back."

"I see. Thanks for the advice. Well then, I shall get going."

That night when I got home, I kept thinking about that event I wasn't able to go to sleep. I pictured his cool and calm face staring straight into me that makes me feel so bubbly. I kept screaming at the thought of that that I have woken up my mom and she went to my room and told me to get some sleep already.

In the morning of the following week, we were supposed to carry our painting materials to school for art class. And later on class, our teacher told us to do today a painting of _something that inspires_ me to be more motivated in life. This is it! The timing couldn't ever be so perfect; it's a very reasonable excuse for me to go to Kokuyo see my crush (Mukuro) again.

I phoned my friend and I asked if I could go over there to do my painting because it's the place I've chosen to do my work. But she said no because they could never get such a permission themselves for students from other schools to do such work as that unless if it's something more of a collaboration. I sighed. I guess there's no getting through to him. And then I got an idea. I asked her to meet me outside their school right now.

My friend stood waiting outside carrying a small paper bag with clothes inside. As you can guess, I have asked her to let me borrow a set of uniform from their school so I can be able to go inside without any hassle.

As I approached Kokuyo High, my friend handed me the bag and led me to an unused facility to change clothes there. My senses were tingling with such excitement I can hardly wait to try their uniform on. And this is the first time that I was ever going to do this stuff just for the point of "stalking" is really nerve-wracking.

After I finished changing my clothes, I stepped outside wearing the Kokuyo uniform my friend borrowed for me. I also inquired which class Mukuro belongs to so I can time up his dismissal to get a chance to be able to study his face so I could be able to paint him. While I was already finishing the question I noticed my friend was raising a brow on my query.

"Are you really serious on doing that? Believe me that's just plain crazy. What did you ate last night that suddenly got you to start tailing him?"

"I know you're never gonna believe this but… he saved me from a bunch of thugs yesterday and he was so awesome…"

"Yeah right, well, ok if it's Mukuro you want then I won't stop you. Dismissal's in 10 minutes. Oh and one more thing before I go..."

"Yes?"

"You better keep an eye on the surroundings. Because you may never know, danger lurks everywhere. Keep your eyes and ears peeled open you hear? Call me if you need anything ok? Well good luck on your stalking business!"

"Wait! I didn't say I was stalking him!"

"OH, yes you did. Your face says so."

"Oh you wouldn't tell won't you…?"

"Haha, just relax. Your secret's safe with me. Go get 'im partner!"

And she goes back to where she came from, to her class I mean. As I watched my friend disappear into the side entrance to the building beside the unused facility, I set into motion in finding a good spot to position myself to get a clear view.

I decided I'd be waiting for him to come out underneath a huge tree in the front of the school where it can see all the students that would pass out the school. I readied my sketchbook, pencil and eraser. To my excitement and maybe, impatience for their class to be dismissed I kept frantically looking at my watch. A minute more to go…oh boy I can't wait.

A minute later, the school bell rings. It motions that classes are already over. I saw the students already pouring out. I scan the students going out one by one and keeping a very keen eye being careful not to miss Mukuro. But then I suddenly lost count with the heavy crowds that instantly made me dizzy. Now it's impossible to find him at this rate!

And then slowly, the crowds begin to thin out one by one. In that small group I can hardly spot him, where could he be? Or maybe he went to another exit? No, that can't be possible. My friend says that the only exit in the building is through that only gate except the fire exits which are not open unless activated by a fire or any natural disaster.

I was starting to have second thoughts to give up already and go home. Maybe he wasn't at school today after all. Or maybe, he found out that I was stalking him so he was avoiding me! Oh man, maybe he really was. As soon as the crowd had already evaporated by now, I was preparing to pack my stuff when something caught my eye. And then I saw someone left standing behind the crowds. My spirits rose in the instant that I saw him. Yes, it was none other than Mukuro.

Calming myself down, I immediately took the time to study his face and his posture. Once I think I've gotten the hang of it, I made a sketch of him in my sketchbook. I was already going to finish the last touches with it and so I lowered my sketchbook to study him again. And to my surprise, he was standing right in front of me! I leapt in surprise and was in a total mess. Mukuro laughed at me stumbling over in my materials.

"Oya oya, what's that you're doing?"

"W-what? Ah oh, nothing I'm just sketching…something…"

"Really, is that so? Did I distract you?"

"Ah, no I'm almost finished by the way ha ha ha…"

"Ok then, just keep it up. And oh, you wouldn't want to stay here late. There are a lot of bad guys in here you know."

"Yeah, I know. I'm packing up already. I'll be leaving a bit soon."

And with that, he left. As I watched him go out the gates I was suddenly like spellbound, like in a daze. I couldn't think of anything but that for the next two minutes. If you would say I was love struck. I finally snapped out of it when a guard tapped me in the back and I hurriedly packed all my stuff and ran home.

Back into my room, I was up all night doing my sketching on the canvass my lovely er, well you know who it is definitely didn't you! I sometimes get so frustrated doing his pi-I mean his awesome hair. Finally, after a rough 2 and a half hour work on the portrait, I was happy enough that I got it right. And then I started outlining it and then to coloring…

Before I knew it, morning was already pouring out of my windows because I was awakened by the strong beam of sunlight that hit my face.

"What time is it already~?"

I glanced at the clock beside my table. It read 7:15. What? 7:15! Oh my god I'm gonna be late already! I ran down the stairs in a panic frenzy into the bathroom to take an ultra short shower and hurriedly prepared for school.

I ate down my breakfast in a breeze and raced upstairs to get my bag and my finished canvass painting which was supposed to be passed later on this morning and back down again to have a running start for school. I said goodbye to mom and went on my way.

I took another look at my watch again. It read 7:50. I have only ten more minutes to reach my school in time before the bell rings. And it's still three blocks away, I can never reach it in time… even though I'm already tired from running I didn't stopped for time is of the essence and I simply can't afford to lose any minutes left.

I finally reached the final crossing path to the school. My watch now reads 7:58, only two minutes short for being late. And there's a heavy traffic jam occurring at the moment and it seems that it wouldn't subside that fast. What a great way to ruin my mood. I tapped my foot impatiently as I waited for the lights to turn red.

After a brief three minutes had passed and the vehicles had started to travel smoothly on the road. And then the red lights flashed. At last they finally let us through. I immediately made a running break from the crowd but it seems that I'll never be able to reach the school in time but huh? Why do I hear people telling me something? I turned to my side and all I can see is bright flashing lights and I saw my life before my eyes…

***Crash! Bang***

What the? What's happening? Why are there people crowding all around me? I was supposed to be in the school grounds now, why I was lying down? And slowly my vision faded out to black.

Mom was sitting next to a hospital bed in Namimori General Hospital. She was taking care of her daughter who was hit and run by an over speeding vehicle. And for a week now, she still hasn't woken up yet from her coma.

***knock knock***

There was somebody at the door. Mom opened it and she had let the visitor inside. It was her daughter's friend who studied at Kokuyo high who decided to drop by and check in on her. She seems so worried and concerned about what happened to her. The friend placed the flowers she had brought in the vase beside the patient lying still on the bed.

"My poor friend, what did she ever do to deserve such a thing like this?"

"Life is really unpredictable, my dear. Things like that happen. But don't be that upset my dear sooner or later she'll be ok."

"I sure hope so. Hey, wake up soon ok? I miss you so much…"

After a half hour, the friend said goodbye and left. Mom approached the patient on the bed and sat again on the chair beside it. Grasping the small, petite hands she silently murmured a prayer to the heavens above. Wishing that she would wake up soon…

The night was already coming. Mom prepares all the stuff that she needs to carry home. Unfortunately, even if she wanted to stay here overnight, she couldn't because there's everyone waiting for her at their house. She stroked gently her daughter's face and kissed her in the forehead.

"I'm sorry I have to leave honey, but don't worry I'll be over here again the next day. Good night."

With a final look at her daughter, she left.

Meanwhile…

"Ken, Chikusa I'm going out for a walk."

"Sure Mukuro-sama."

"Please take care of yourself."

And Mukuro suddenly disappeared into the mist.

Back at the hospital, a cool wind suddenly encircled the room accompanied by some wisps of indigo. And from that, something materialized. And in the darkness, an eerily pair of eyes can be seen.

Mukuro Rokudo decided to pay a little visit to the hospital. He went to the room where [I] was. Once inside, he sat on the chair beside the bed; he studied the girl lying still and motionless.

"This girl is…"

Mukuro recounts the memory when he has encountered a girl being closed in by a bunch of gangster boys in the streets. And the one of which the girl was doing some sketches in the school's front.

He inched a bit closer. Recalling her face from the past, it matched. There was absolutely no mistaking this one. It was really her.

This is already enough, he thought. I'm sure she'll be happy enough that I watched over her even for a short period of time. Wonder when she will be waking up? I can't wait until I could see that painting of hers.

Before he left, he whispered something in her ear.

"**I would really want to see you again."**

I finally regained my consciousness once again in a chilly Thursday night, I found myself with dextrose in one hand and the smell of medicines hung in the air. I'm in a hospital, but why again? I can't remember. As I looked around the room, there was my mom sleeping in the chair beside my bed. I roused her up gently to tell her I was awake.

And when she realized I have woken up, she was brought to tears and hugged me so tight. She told me that I have been in a coma for around two weeks. She was really worried and my friends too. Being gone for such a long time I suddenly missed a lot of things. But then again I'm really happy and blessed to be awake again from such a condition.

The next day I was already discharged from the hospital in tip-top shape. The effects of the coma have completely disappeared and I have recovered fully. Finally able to go outside again after a long time, I felt really lost and dazed for a while, and somehow I feel like a lot have changed. But it all felt the same as I always had.

We headed to the Namimori Shopping District for a while to buy some ingredients for today's dinner. There were few people than I have expected. It's always packed since it is rush hour. It was a total surprise. Then again, it's just only natural that we shouldn't always expect the expectable.

My mom told me to go and enjoy myself for a while, go window shopping or maybe have a bite at the cake shop I always frequent after school. I just told her that I'd be fine just walking around.

I've noticed while I was walking around the shopping district there were renovations going on at the moment. Some of my favorite shops were closed because of it. Too bad, I can't enjoy some of my favorite gelato and pizza fix since the Italian café was going under it too. I just continued walking around until I came across Yamamoto.

"Hello there Takeshi-kun!" I greeted him.

"Oh hi, I see you're already all recovered now aren't you? Everybody missed you, you know."

"Yeah I know. I heard you guys visited me there when I was still unconscious."

"Of course, we were worried about you when we heard you got in an accident."

"AH!"

He searched through the contents of his bag. And then he handed me a bento filled with sushi his father made.

"Here take this. I was supposed to visit you later and give this for you. My father made it. Hope you like it."

"Sure, thanks a lot Takeshi. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome. Oh anyways, I'll be going now. My father needs this right away. See ya!"

I waved goodbye as he pedaled away from me. With the bento from Takeshi's dad in my hand, I retraced my steps back to our meeting place with my mom.

I found my mom standing in the front square waiting for me. It seems that she had finished all her groceries. When she saw me approaching, she picked them up again.

"So how's your little walk? Did you enjoy yourself?" mom asked.

"Yes, it was a very pleasurable walk indeed. And here, it's from Takeshi. They're sushis his dad made for me."

"I see. I'm glad you had fun."

And we went home. Seeing our house again after a long time in the hospital was a welcoming sight to see. I never thought I would be so homesick that much. Well who wouldn't be?

I went straight ahead to my room upstairs. It felt relieving to see it as I last left it. I sat in my bed and arranged the thrown clothes on top of it. And in the mess was a sketchbook. I opened it and found some drawings of a boy with a weird hairstyle like a certain yellow skinned fruit. Somehow there was a feeling of déjà vu, as others would call it. He seemed familiar but why do I seem to know him? Have I seen him somewhere before? Even if I tried to think about it, my mind is still blurry. I really can't remember anything about this person at all but, from all these sketches of him that I had plenty of in my sketchbook. Somehow I felt that this person is really something that had my full attention. And in one corner of the room was a canvass with a painting of him in it. But now's not the time to be nostalgic. I'll be risking myself a painful headache trying to recall them back.

As time passed by I slowly felt being haunted by the spirit of him that I painted in the canvass. It seems to call me to wherever he was. And in the deep recesses of my mind I could hear, a message.

"**I would really want to see you again**"

But then again, see WHO exactly? It's already been a month after I got into an accident and now, these things came bugging me back again. I'm finally starting to think I'm going bonkers. I definitely need something to take these off my back.

The next day, my friend called me and she asked if it's ok if I hang with her. But I didn't feel that much going out today so I turned down her offer. I just wished her lots of fun today. I hung up and plopped my phone down in the adjacent table. Thinking back what I said earlier, what's done is done and I'm sure she understands that I cannot go out with her for a reason.

And that is…

-**c o n t i n u e d.**


	2. TR: part 2

**True Remembrance: CONTINUATION**

**Author's Note:**

Hello hello!

This is it! The first of the final part for the story entitled True Remembrance, where we'll figure out how our pair ends up.

And so without further ado…

-** c o n t i n u a t i o n . . .**

I've decided I'd be taking an impromptu field trip today to visit a certain place. I packed my bag and went on the way towards my destination which may only seem a bit bizarre to you, as a place to go on a tour.

The cool October breeze tickles my face as I walk along the way towards Kokuyo high. I really felt that I have already been here a couple of times; maybe it's just déjà vu? To tell you the truth it's my first time I ever decided to go and visit it.

The reason why I decided to go here because I feel so cooped up at home. There's nothing to do for the weekends and then I suddenly got a knack to visit places so suddenly. And I felt an urge to go to Kokuyo. But why Kokuyo high, I don't know.

Namimori Middle School is also an option but the scary Kyoya Hibari is always there at our school guarding and patrolling it along with the Disciplinary Committee who follows him around. I definitely don't want to cross paths with him because I am deathly afraid that he might 'bite me to death' as he may think that I just came to school to disturb the peace there.

I broke into a small run upon nearing the Kokuyo high which I can see thirty feet away. When I reached it, I took the time to take a look around the front of the school.

It boasts three buildings housing the middle and senior high. There was the main building in the middle and two three stories high building on the sides. To the far left beside the school buildings was what supposed to be the auditorium hall, and the small building beside it must be for the clubs to convene.

On to my right, there wasn't much to see. There was that what I have presumed to be an unused facility room by the looks of it. I could tell it hasn't been used in a very long time. Apart from that structure there's nothing more to see. It must be very old to use it.

And I went inside the main building. (Of course I asked the guard in charge that day if I could take a look inside. I didn't just barge in without permission or something) I peeked inside every classroom here. Nothing's different, I suppose. Pretty much the same back home at Namimori although there's something peculiar I noticed. Why some of the rooms' walls appear to have been scraped by a lion or an animal or something? It suddenly sent me shivering so I didn't bothered to look inside at the classrooms again. I just continued walking around checking things here and there leaving no stones unturned…

When I finished going around the main building checking everything out (which totally wore me out because I walked around the whole building for hours), I headed to the rooftop and ate my pack lunch there. The view upstairs is very lovely indeed. There's plenty of fresh air and green plains around. And in a distant place I could see, somewhat an abandoned amusement park? Seems highly improbable I guess. But, never mind that, I just went back to eating the pleasurable lunch I brought with me.

After lunch I went over the auditorium, the two buildings on the side and finally the club rooms. I finished walking through all of them in 3 hours tops. I sat on the benches outside the auditorium for a little rest. Wow, I didn't imagined Kokuyo high have some interesting stuff. For such an enigmatic school as this, I find it really awesome. Still there's a strange aura within it…somehow it makes me think that some one is looking at me right now…creepy! I shooed away the thought of it for it might scare me. Then I helped myself to some melon pan I baked.

*_Rustle rustle_*

The bush behind me was rustling. I stiffened as the sound in the bushes continued with occasional growls that I thought it was a dog. But I later became scared as the growls become monster-like. It went on and on becoming louder and louder until the sound stops. I turned around to see what it was.

"Give me your food...!" a gruff voice said.

To my horror, I saw a strange looking creature, with its hands poised like claws and a drooling mouth it was…a dog-man! I screamed and closed my eyes for I fear what he might do with me. And then I remembered I was drinking some canned tea while I was eating and I splayed it over his face so I can get away. There were some sharp cries of pain that meant that the creature got indeed what he asked for. As it seems that the creature was distracted I immediately left the school after that encounter.

"Drat! Tsk. Such a sly tricks that one! Splashing hot tea in my face… but the good thing is she left all her food here!"

Ken helped himself to the leftover food of the fled visitor. Chikusa went over to Ken and looked at him while eating.

"You should have asked her nicely you know, instead of scaring her like that. You're really desperate." Chikusa said.

"Well whatever Kakipi, it's a new tactic I've devised. I'm sick of asking people nicely to give me some of their food, thinking I'm really like a dog."

"…"

I kept running without stop until I reached a busy intersection. It really gave me a good scare to have got me running like that. I was panting like crazy and I got my shirt wet with sweat from all that. Good thing my stuff didn't fell out of the bag since it was slightly open halfway. But to be sure, I did an inventory check. The contents of the bag were all safe and sound though I feel something has disappeared. And indeed something was missing. My star locket my friend gave me on my birthday! I immediately retraced my steps back to find it.

I scanned every area like a fine toothed comb. Every nook and cranny I have searched for the lost locket, but I have to hurry since it was already getting dark and I can hardly see a thing. I've already searched the grounds thoroughly but unfortunately there weren't any hints there. And then I decided to extend my search to a slightly higher scale where it might have possibly been stuck. No luck there either. Where in the world it had been stuck? It's already dark and there's no chance of finding it in this situation. I slumped beside a cherry tree I found beside the road. I sighed and looked upwards the cherry tree. Something was sparkling in its branches. Adjusting my eyes in the twilight I can see in the bird's nest was my lost necklace.

Wasting no time, I tried to climb the tree. It was a long and awful effort, really. Once I have reached the branch where the bird's nest was, I retrieved my locket tucked into the twigs and pieces of hay. Whew, I thought I would never see it again. I put it in the safest pocket inside my bag and I was preparing to go down. Oh crap I forgot I have a terrible fright of heights and now I don't even know what to do. I'm afraid of being stuck in such an awful high place like this! Plus it's dark now which made it even super scary.

Being up there, I felt like a little girl and I started crying silently. I'm really afraid and there's no one that can help me right now. And I was already homesick and hungry from waiting. I simply cannot risk going down the tree for I may hurt myself and doing it at this time when the ground is hardly visible since it's dark is not a really good idea. I wished some one could help me…

"Here, let me help you down." A voice from below said.

I wiped away my tears and looked down. And there was someone at the foot of the tree. I can't see him clearly because of the strange accumulation of mist so I can't tell whether he's real or an illusion. I'm having second thoughts whether to jump down or not. My instincts tell me go but I don't want to. While I was busy doubting the kind stranger's offer, he spoke again.

"Jump down from the tree already. I'll catch you."

Ok fine then, I'll jump. Well then, here goes nothing! I'm going to trust this stranger and hope that this isn't a nasty trick playing on me. I calmed myself down and took a deep breath. And on count of three, I closed my eyes and jumped off the branch. I pray that someone will really break my fall…

"You can open your eyes now."

I slowly opened my eyes to the sight of a young man carrying me in his arms. I quickly turned into a shade of red and I immediately climbed down. I brushed myself of dirt and I turned around him again and said a very shy thank you. But he disappeared so suddenly before I can even properly thank him. Eh? Well, whoever he was I'm really grateful for him…

When I got home later that evening, Mom asked me why I was home that late. I reasoned out that I lost my necklace my best friend has got me for my birthday. But that still didn't made me bail free of having a handful of scolding from my mom. Chiming again about young women like me shouldn't be out at that kind of time in the night for it is very dangerous plus I didn't even have a chaperone. I understand the matter completely so when she finished talking, I said sorry and hugged her till she giggled. And things were fine between us after that. Then she went to the kitchen and prepared me my late dinner.

After dinner, I went straight to the shower to refresh my mood. Ah, nothing beats hot shower and drinking chocolate milk before bed really is the best! I took the time to do some little stretches to avoid having night cramps which is stingy I tell you.

I let myself fall down to my comfy bed. I bent my head to the left to face the canvass painting of a familiar looking stranger I've hung on the left wall of my room. And I was completely focused on his pair of heterochromatic eyes; somehow, I've seen them earlier but where? In the flashes of my memories I can see that there's someone matching that description.

It was him, the one who helped me go down the tree.

A heavy rain pours down over Namimori that afternoon. Seems like the weather forecasts can't always be relied at all times, well there's no one to blame, it's caused by climate change effect. And to the worst of it I forgot to bring an umbrella of all times.

The weather update says that the rain will stay all afternoon. It still stayed until dismissal time and my hunch that it'll not stop until late in the night. And now, I'm still stuck on the front doors of the school watching everyone leave one by one. I already asked one of my classmates in advance if I can share an umbrella with her on the way home and she said yes, but here she was with another classmate of mine who she had shared hers with. I asked others if they could let me share under their umbrella but it seems that everyone is already booked. Ugh, such dumb luck. And so I have to stay here until the rain subsided a bit.

As the last person bid me goodbye, I was the only one left in there. And it seems that the rain have only gotten heavier. Even if I wanted to call my mom to pick me up she couldn't because she's up to the neck with work. My friends are busy doing their group project. Somehow I felt so helpless. There's nobody available to go and tend to me. But it can't be helped. I let out a sigh and closed my eyes, praying that this rain finally stop. Or maybe, hope that someone would pick me up…

In the pouring rain I can hear soft noises in it, was it footsteps? I don't know…and then…someone spoke.

"Take my hand."

I opened my eyes. There was a hand laid out in front of me that belonged to none other than that stranger I have met the other night. He was holding his hand out to me, I wonder why? Anyways, I accepted the kind offer and he helped me stand up.

"Uh, thank you? And um, can I ask?"

"What?"

"A-are you here, by any chance to pick me up?"

"Doesn't seem like it."

"Oh I see."  
>"<em>Ku fu fu…<em> I'm just joking. Here, I'll share my umbrella with you and accompany you home."

My ears perked up by what he said. It felt like he's a genie inside a magic bottle and appeared out of nowhere to take me home. Still, his sudden appearance made me doubtful, but there's no time for that. Since he seems to be quite the impatient type I didn't waited for him to ask twice if I want him to accompany me home. Of course I said yes and no more than two minutes we were already walking full speed ahead towards our residence.

We didn't spoke a single word on the way. He kept stealing glance on me well I don't mind it. Somehow I can feel he's keeping a very keen eye on me. Even though I don't know his name, it's not that important. With him by my side, I feel…safe.

Two blocks before we can even reach our house, the rain finally stopped. I stepped away underneath the umbrella and stepped out into the warming surroundings. The sun and the blue sky were showing again. It was quite a long rain, I'd say. The road has lots of puddles here and there. There were some little kids playing in on them. They seem happy being able to get out of their house to play outside again after the rain had passed. Noticing that since there was no need to use the umbrella anymore, he shuts it off and lets the rays of fresh sunlight hit him. After a while, he puts the umbrella away. It seems to be he was already leaving.

"I guess this is where we'll say goodbye, isn't it?"

"Thank you very much for accompanying me here."

"Well if you won't mind then I'll be leaving…"

And with that he disappeared into the horizon. I went home after he had left. I swung open the little gate and opened the door. As I stepped inside I found the house empty. No one's home I guess. Wonder where'd they go? I went to the living room and there was a note resting on the top of the table. It says that mom would be home late tonight for there was a party for her boss' birthday.

Well it seems that I'll be alone for the rest of the day. Might as well take some walks outside. I locked the house and went to the park for a brisk walk and fresh air.

Namimori Park is already deserted at this hour so there aren't many distractions here and there. It seems that I've got the park all to myself. I sat on the swings and played with it a little. And then I started reminiscing my childhood. When I was little I used to go here all the time and play along with some other kids that lived around here. Now that I've grown up, being here suddenly make me feel that I'm a little girl again.

In the nearby distance I could hear several voices which seem like they're quarreling or something. Straining my ears a bit, I could make out who was speaking. It was the trio of Gokudera, Yamamoto and Sawada. Their conversation topic is really what I'd say _weird._ What the hell are they talking about?

"Juudaime, tell me again why do we have to bring this baseball idiot? I can protect you myself; I'm your right-hand man by the way."

"Gokudera-kun, it's a mission for the three of us so why don't you cooperate with Yamamoto-kun for a change? Besides, we might need another hand for if things suddenly went out of place. "

"Oh, is that so Juudaime? Well ok, but listen up you baseball idiot, you shouldn't mess this time around ok?"

"Don't worry so much Gokudera; I won't screw it up this time."

Well it's definitely a boy-thing so it's not much of a big deal for me. But still, there's something intriguing about them mentioning a mission and…_Mafia_? I heard that the Mafia, were notorious criminal organizations that originated in Sicily, Italia. They are the same as gangster groups or some bad guy organizations in the States. And then I imagine them being in the Mafia, sounds impossible. Well what can a trio of fourteen years old like them can do in a dangerous world like that? Besides, their parents won't allow them to join such a thing like that if they ever exist.

Suddenly, the word 'Mafia' rings a bell. My father, who was a scientist whose work was based on Italy years ago I've definitely heard about the Mafia from him. Whenever he comes home from Italy once in a while, he'll tell me stories about his work. It was back then when I was still a little girl. I'd always sit on his lap and bug him to tell me some.

"Papa, what do you do there in Italy?"

"I work for the **Estraneo famiglia**. But keep this a secret ok?"

"Well…OK! But Papa, What is it exactly?"

"Oh that…well… that company or the place where I work is a _Mafia_ organization that needs scientists like us because of their work on research about many things."

"Oh I see…"

And a few days later he returned to Italia to resume his duties there. I suddenly got a strange premonition about a bad thing that is going to happen there. I've suddenly got a feeling that this was the last time I was going to see him.

A week after my father's departure, Mom got a phone call from Papa's employer from Italy. While talking on the phone, I could sense from Mom's darkened expression that the news coming from the other line is bad. When the call finished she suddenly knelt and hugged me tight. Later on, Mom was crying…

"Why are you crying Mom?"

"Your father…is dead."

"No…that's not true…papa's not dead, isn't he?"

"I wanted to think that too, but…I'm afraid he really is. He was one of the victims of the mass murder there last night."

"No, Papa promised me he'll come home to us! He'll come back, won't he?"

"No…"

"Why do you keep saying that Mom, I know Papa will be home…right?"

"No because he's not here anymore. But don't be sad. I know that he'll always be with us."

While I was recalling that memory, I feel hot tears falling down to my hands. I suddenly longed my father's stories and his caressing hands around me. I missed all the times we have spent together. But the past is past; we can never turn back the time. Things like that are unexpected to happen, life is simply like that. But even though he may be gone in this world but as long as I cherish our memories in our hearts, he'll always stay forever… I cheered myself up and wiped my tears and smiled up to the heavens. I know he's somewhere up there looking at me so there's no reason for me to be sad anymore after all.

When I looked around my surroundings, I noticed its nightfall already. Wow, I didn't know that I stayed out that long already. Well, it's time to head back and make dinner. After eating dinner, I took a hot shower and decided to watch some T.V before going to bed. The 7 o'clock news was on. I hardly watched the news so I flipped to the other channels but there wasn't a good show to watch so I turned it off and went upstairs to my room and took the rest for the night.

The alarm clock started ringing. I opened my puffy eyes to the gleaming sunlight coming from the windows. It was already morning and I have to prepare for school right away.

I found mom in the kitchen still wearing the same clothes from yesterday. I think mom really partied hard last night that she forgot to change her clothes before going to bed. But I guess it didn't mattered much anyways and I just let her continue her cooking.

I glanced at my wristwatch and the clock read 7:30 in the morning. Only thirty minutes left before the classes start. Crap, I'm going to be in trouble this time again so I gotta hurry up!

I took a bath and dressed up as fast as the hurricane. Since I was running late again I'm in no time to have even a proper breakfast so I just grabbed some slices of bread on the table, said goodbye to my mom and I started to run like hell to school like I practiced before if I do ever get chased by a dog who wants to bite me. I took a quick peek at my wristwatch again and checked the time. 7:50. Drat! The school's only a mere kilometer away yet it seems far away…and the last intersection nearby the school is having a busy time regarding the snail pace of the traffic again, what lousy timing it is!

Will I be ever able to reach my school on time…? I stomped my foot angrily against the sidewalk. And I suddenly felt an unexplainable disturbing feeling that made me queasy.

Somehow, I feel a bad thing that's going to happen…

-** c o n t i n u e d. . .**

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

Ok. We'll be taking a break from the story.

I've heard some commentaries about my story from my friends in Tumblr and some here in Wattpad who have read and critiqued my story. I'm really thankful for them who have read and made some comments about it I appreciate it!

To be honest, I'm not that really good in narrating the part where the time transcends in the plot scene isn't it? It has confused some of the readers (even me) but still it worked and here I am continuing it.

So ok, you've read until this half of the part two of the story, why don't you drop me a line and tell me what you think.

The next time I'll be posting it'll be the end parts for the final part of the story.

* * *

><p><strong>|E X T R A| 01:<strong>

***my random plot scenes that didn't made the cut***

I'm having a hard time to wonder what to do wiff my main character's father being linked to the Estraneo famiglia. Hmm, I was thinking that I have to say she is the one who will became the next boss but there's no way since Mukuro had the powers of the Estraneo family (the possession bullet)plus maybe because of the family's mass extinction they didn't even have decided to whom the Estraneo boss will give the throne to. So that was something that I considered so I decided that I won't make her part of any Mafia family even if her father had been working in the mafia since the start. Besides, it would be really mess up the whole plot and I'll be more mixed up.

I wanted to include the others for some view time but somehow it may make the story stray from the point of view so I just limited the appearance of other KHR characters in the story that seems appropriate to add to have a little zing.

I also have planned that the main character would eventually give the painting to Mukuro but she would end up being blocked by M.M who told her that she and her painting are just worthless piece of junk that someone like Mukuro won't even accept. (This scene is before the main character gets into an accident)

Sometimes, I've been thinking that I should make this story end with the main character and Yamamoto together. I don't know why but I was planning to put a love triangle scene between the main character, Mukuro and Yamamoto but in the end Yamamoto is the one the main character will be at the end.

Well that's all for the part two everyone! I'll be working on the final parts of the story.

Thanks for reading!


	3. TR: finale

**True Remembrance: Final**

**Author's Note: **the finale of the story. Read on!

Thanks a lot for reading!

-** c o n t i n u a t i o n . . . **

What's taking so long for this traffic to be cleared up? It feels like I've been waiting an eternity here. But then, I have to be patient. I have no choice but to cooperate with the busy people rushing to their offices. I understand that but can't they even consider moving at an orderly rate as not to cause traffic jams like this. But if it's a normal traffic jam, shouldn't it be cleared by now? I wonder what was going on. I started asking around for info. One of the individuals there have informed me that the traffic jam was caused by a vehicular accident 5 minutes ago that caused the flow of traffic go tangled. The medics haven't arrived yet and the two drivers are both in need of immediate treatment at the hospital. Even though there were policemen everywhere, it was certainly out of control. If I switch routes, which means going around the other way is going to take up an awful lot of time. This is really hopeless. Guess I'll just attend the afternoon classes…

When I got home, I told mom that I wasn't able to go to school this morning because of a big trouble back there at the road. Then I proceeded upstairs to my room.

I lay down on the bed with a resounding creak of the springs. I closed my eyes, and thought of something that I wanted to remember. But what is it exactly? I'm just wasting my energy trying to remember stuff instead on focusing on my mathematics test later. Aw whatever, I don't care anymore.

"Wake up…late…school" I can hear a familiar voice in my dreams. But somehow they sound so weird I can't make any heads or tails out of it. Then there were some shakes and nudges. What lousy timing, and right in the middle of a dream too! I just ignored the shaking and the plea.

And I refused to give in to the one who was calling me. Later on, there were violent shakings and a loud scream. I immediately bolted up from bed and checked up on Mom downstairs.

"M-mom! Are you ok? What happened to you!"

"Nothing happened to me at all, really. I'm glad it woke you up."

"What? But I heard you fall down from the stairs… Wait… All of that was just an act to wake me up?"

"Ha ha ha, yep since all what I did to wake you up was useless so I thought of doing that for a change."

"Oh mom… you made me so worried."

"Well there's nothing to worry about now. Come now, eat your lunch already there's school waiting for you."

It seems to be that I fell asleep the whole morning. And it was lunch time already. After eating lunch I headed to school to catch my afternoon classes.

"Hey, why are you not present earlier?" my friend asked.

"Oh that errs… I was having a rest since I got a cold yesterday and then I was already feeling better so I went to classes this afternoon." I reasoned out.

"Here" she said, handing me the algebra book. As I flipped over the pages there were all answers in on the test questions.

"Review them so you won't fail this time. I stayed up all night to finish answering them all you know. So you better pass this test alright?"

I smiled and hugged my friend tight and said "Thanks."

And I started cramming all these knowledge for the last 30 minutes. Once the bell rang classes will already resume for the afternoon class. After lunch time is that dreaded subject Math. And in the thirty minutes I have spent reading and memorizing all the formulas and terminologies are really making me so addled right now. I have just reviewed very little stuff so I have no guarantee that I shall be passing this darned test. Oh well, pass or fail this test let it be.

After a full hour, the math test papers were passed. I heard some students groan and stretch as it felt like the test have been some kind of a difficult Sphinx riddle or a mountain climb of the sort. I gave out a low sigh and bowed my head on my desk. I was totally like praying that I could pass the test

"Hey." My friend said and gave me a light tap on the back. I immediately sat straight and asked her how the test is. She sat on the desk in front of me. Her reply was as always as usual whenever we talk about stuff like this, talking about how our teacher put that stuff in the test those things she didn't even discussed to us and how the test was so like wrong timing that she didn't even have the time to have a proper review. And then came my other friends and asked me how I have been doing my test. And then the rest of my friends came in and we jumped off a different topic this time about the recent concert they attended last Saturday.

Then suddenly we were called to the auditorium for a special program today. So that means that the last two classes are to be taken over by this. Whew, a break after a strenuous math test is the thing I needed.

I wasted no time and I nudged my friends to hurry over the auditorium because the good seats might be already taken. We ran like the wind till we reached the auditorium. Thank goodness there were still few students coming in so we took a seat at the best viewing spot. In no less than three minutes, all of the students were already brawling and pushing their way into the auditorium filling the vacant seats one by one. When all of the students are seated, the principal came on stage and gave some insights of the reason why we are sent here.

"Good afternoon students of Namimori Middle School. Tonight at 7 pm we shall be witnessing a once in a lifetime opportunity to watch a phenomenal event wherein we shall be able to see the passing of a heavenly body that can be seen once every 75 years, the Halley's comet. And so we'll be engaging in some activities related to the special event. That's all thank you."

After the principal's remarks, a film showing about the Halley's Comet was next. The whole room darkened and the screen lit up. The film's audio was in English but there were Japanese subtitles so we can understand it. Too bad I'm not that very much interested in the whole space thing so I really didn't appreciate it much. So I decided to get a way to go out of here. Luckily the UFO club members were having a hard time to take a good view of the screen. I called them to my attention and offered them my seat since the view here is quite a feast for the eyes (My seat was in dead middle row and I have a good full screen view. I have to admit that I was really blinded like hell since the lights coming from the projector is really super bright that I have to squint to see properly.). And the members of the UFO club decided who to send out there on behalf of their club for a proper research. After an argument or two, the club president stood and went to my place. He was quite honored that I was doing him a huge favor letting him sit there and all. I just said that I didn't mind and I went outside to the empty school grounds.

Two hours have already come and the students were already bustling out the auditorium. Whoa I didn't think that the presentation was that long. Well never mind that…

We were dismissed right after the presentation. I was one of the cleaners today so I have to stay awhile on the school and help. Before they left, my friend told me if I could go to one of my friend's house and watch the comet there with the others. I didn't give a definite answer but I just told her I'll try if I can make it.

I got home at 5 in the afternoon. Right after I got home I immediately phoned my friend and told her that I cannot go to her house. I hung up the phone and plopped my self down on the bed. I got up again three seconds later and decided to go inventory sorting in my room just for kicks.

Starting with the table, I rearranged everything by removing all the stuff on top of it and inside the drawers. And in the final cabinet drawer I found the telescope my dad brought home for me from Italy. How nostalgic, this was a present for me on my seventh birthday. I opened the heavy box and take a peek at the telescope lying inside. I looked at the clock and noted the time. 6 pm in the evening. I have a full hour before Halley's Comet would pass and even if I set up the telescope here, I wouldn't even get a good view. And then I remembered the small hill nearby Kokuyo high where there was a good view by the greenery. I wasted no time and pedaled my way there.

Within 40 minutes I reached the small hill and set up the telescope my dad gave me and attached the camera to the eyepiece to take pictures of the comet. Once I was done setting up everything, I took a quick peek at the stars up tonight and focused the view…wow, they're all pretty…

"Mind if I join along with you?"

Huh? Who's there? I turned around and found him…that strange looking person again… he was standing a few feet away at the foot of the lone tree staring straight at me. His glowing heterochromatic eyes in the deep set of the night seems like it amplified the brightness of the stars in the sky… and it made me lose my self for awhile. I snapped out of it and went back to the subject.

"Oh hello…we meet again stranger…why are you here?"

"_Ku fu fu_ I'm here, to see the Halley's Comet. I heard it's coming around here tonight and this is the best viewing spot here. And it seems that you have brought a telescope…"

"Oh yeah, this… I was planning to snap pictures of it see?" I pointed to the camera attached to the telescope.

"So, is it ok if I stay awhile with you?"

I took a quick look at the stranger in front of me. I recognize him as the man who saved me from that tree… took me home on a rainy day… I guess there's nothing not to trust with this guy… somehow, this feels like déjà vu whenever I see him…he's someone that I know… I'm not sure…I wonder why…I'm so confused…about HIM.

Damn I got lost in his eyes again and I left him hanging high and dry waiting for my answer. I snapped out of the trance and into reality.

"Oh sure, I won't mind."

He approached and sat right next to me. I studied his face, wow he's so handsome up close. It's only been three minutes that had passed since he got near to me and I was feeling a weird sensation. And then suddenly my heart started accelerating, it was making me dizzy… Ugh, what the hell's with me? I feel like I'm losing my consciousness. I tried to speak but no voice came out. The last thing I knew, I passed out.

In the darkness, I could see some images in my mind…they're fuzzy and misty at first and then they started getting clearer. The missing pieces fit inside that puzzle I've wanted to finish. And I was finally able to remember them all…

I was able to retrieve what I lost.

When I woke up, I found myself lying under a huge tree. The soft cool wind blows through my face in that open space near Kokuyo high where I was supposed to be spotting the famed Halley's Comet. But, what the hell I was doing and lying here? My head was still spinning after that weird dream… or was it really?

I glanced at my watch and it read 8:00 pm. The reports said that the comet will pass here at seven in the evening and I missed it! Oh sheesh, I went here for nothing…

I got up from the ground and I saw someone at the telescope.

That hair… could it be him? There's no mistaking it.

I approached him from behind and slowly wrapped my arms around him.

And I whispered:

"Thank you…for retrieving the things I thought that I have lost forever."

-** E N D -**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Once again, dear reader I thank you for reading this story even though to others might think that this story (is really umm.. what do you call that? boring. or whatever random thoughts about it) is brilliant or good either ways thanks a lot for having your eyes read on this little story that I wrote from the bottom of my heart...

Please keep on supporting me and watch out for my other stories coming not that much soon.

Thank You For Reading!


End file.
